


Guardian Angel

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: GuardianAngel!Hannibal, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will finds out that Hannibal is secretly his guardian angel.





	

Hannibal and Will met a few months a unofficial psychologist-patient relationship. Much to Will's confusion he rather enjoyed talking to Hannibal. Most of there "sessions" were spent talking about anything but work. After Will's nightmares started getting bad Hannibal would bring him food more and their sessions would go later. One session went particularly late and Hannibal told Will he was more than welcome to stay. Will accepted without hesitation. Hannibal was woken by a loud scream coming from the guest bedroom. Will, Hannibal thought jogging down the hall sword in hand, wings extended behind him ready to fight any intruder. Hannibal rushed threw the door sword raised, scanning the room for intruders. When his gaze landed on the bed Will was trashing around in his bed eyes screwed shut. Hannibal quickly folded down his wings and hid his sword. Hannibal sat next to Will, "Will wake up."

Will's eyes flew open and he shot up and buried his face in Hannibal's chest. Hannibal wrapped his arm's and wings around Will. Will opened his eyes to a wall of feathers surrounding Hannibal and himself. Hannibal quickly tucked his wings behind his back but, Will was already giving him a questioning look. 

"What was that?" Will looked at him with, what some may consider, admiration.

"Umm..." Hannibal tried how to explain that he was an archangel, "Imyourgaurdianangel"

"Say that again but say it slower," Will furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm your guardian angel," Hannibal mumbled. Will got up and walked behind Hannibal confused at where his wings went.

"How the hell have I never noticed those massive wings?" Will pondered outloud.

"We can hide them from veiw" Hannibal laughed and spread them out. Will slowly put a hand at the top of one of the large wings and ran it threw the corse feathers. Hannibal let out a soft groan at the touch. Will smirked and ran his hands across each wing base to tip. Hannibal leaned into his touch. When Will took a better look at the wings there were many broken feathers and matted spots.

"Why do your wings look like they've been ran over by a truck" Will questioned. Hannibal just looked away. Will sat next to Hannibal on the bed and waited quietly for a reply.

"Is was punishment for being gay" Hannibal replied. Will put a hand on Hannibal's chin forcing the angel to look at him.

"Well arnt they a bunch of ass holes. Can I try to clean them?" Will rubbed his thumb on Hannibal's cheek.

"Yes but, be careful they are very sensitive." Hannibal whispered. Will motioned for him to lay down on his stomach and spent the next hour straightening out what could be straightened and pulling other feathers that were beyond repair. When he finally finished he trailed a hand down Hannibal's shoulders and stopped when Hannibal's wings vanished. Will furrowed his eye brows and felt around Hannibal's back. Hannibal chuckled and rolled over to get a better look of Will's confused expression.

"How did you do that?" Will looked awe struck.

"Angel magic," Hannibal shrugged as if the answer was obvious. Will leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal cheek.

"Thanks for being good at what you do." Will smiled. Hannibal turned bright red and covered his face with his hand. Will wanted to make sure the angel knew how thankful he was -partly because he was and partly because he was a very handsome angel that sent the blood rushing to his lower stomach. As soon as Hannibal moved his hands Will planted a kiss on Hannibal's lips. Hannibal kisses back and put a hand on Will's neck to hold him in place. When Will pulled back for air Hannibal smirked.

"What was that for?" Hannibal whispered.

"Your hot" Will laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps so I may explore angel!Hannibal more or try angel!Will not sure yet. Comment what you think I should do.


End file.
